


In which Stiles prepares for an epic moviefest. Of awesomeness. Which is totally a thing.

by Leafontehwind



Series: Are we all just stumbling along until we get this right? [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafontehwind/pseuds/Leafontehwind





	In which Stiles prepares for an epic moviefest. Of awesomeness. Which is totally a thing.

Strippers vs. Werewolves. Skinwalkers. Cursed.

Now he just needed a fourth. Stiles stood in the middle of the DVD section scanning the horror section. Okay, sure his own personal movie section at home was pretty vast but he wanted to make this special. And, okay, maybe he didn’t have to pick things that had to do with werewolves... But, that was always on the backburner. It wasn’t his fault that he had a subliminal inclination to werewolf movies at the moment. Plus, well... maybe seeing Hollywood’s interpretation of what they were would be funny. And it wasn’t like he didn’t have a back up plan.

Honestly, it was Stiles. Of course he had a back up plan.

On a whim, he picked up An American Werewolf in London and made his way out of the store. 

It was only about ten when he left his house, since he was unable to sleep restfully the entire night, but he wanted to make sure he had options for the hang session. And okay. He knew that werewolf drama sort of ruled their lives but seeing the crap mis-informational Hollywood stereotype might be funny, right? Stiles would have appreciated it if it were him. 

And then again... If he was wrong, he had a separate pile comprised of Fight Club, Rocky, Citizen Kane and A Clockwork Orange. Two themes for his movie day. Stiles thought it was always pretty awesome to give options. Even if Isaac didn’t show up, he had a plan. It was a good thing. Scott hadn’t seen at least half of the movies, so part of it would be educational. Still one hundred percent fun.

He made a pit stop at the supermarket and grabbed a few staples. Various junk food was really, one hundred and twenty percent necessary. After grabbing his supplies, he grabbed some frozen curly fries, Velveeta, pizza bagels, potato skins, mozzarella sticks and cream cheese wontons. He nearly grabbed chips and some form of chocolate when he figured that he was over doing it. If they needed more food, he’d order a pizza or something. The last thing he wanted was to have leftovers that his dad could get his hands on. He had been doing too good lately for their teenage cravings to cause a breakdown. Hell, even when they went for breakfast (which sadly was an increasingly rare occasion due to all of the bad that was going on in his life... Stiles made a mental note to fix that) the good ol’ Sheriff almost always automatically flipped to the healthy side of the menu. That was freaking progress.

Luckily he made it back to his house before 11 and started popping the snacks in the oven. He drummed his fingers on top of the stove for a few minutes before smacking a hand to his forehead. Soda. How could he have forgotten caffeine?? Stiles sighed, mentally berating himself. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone sending off a quick text to Scott asking him, no pleading with him, to pick up some cola or orange soda (because if he left Scott to his own decision making skills, they’d wind up with Mountain Dew or Diet Coke; really, sometimes he wondered if Scott even tried).

Stiles spent the next fifteen minutes setting up the living room. Making sure that his lounging pillows were in the right place, and that the piles of DVDs were set up accordingly. Once he took the snacks out of the oven and placed them on the coffee table he grinned to himself like a fool. Sure, whatever. He was going overboard and he was okay with it. At least they’d be fed and have an awesome day. Stiles was convinced that nothing was going to be weird, no werewolf business was going to come up and ruin everything. Granted he had to keep repeating that to himself about ten times like a freaking mantra, but, that was fine. He admitted it to himself and he was really okay with it. 

While he took the wontons out of the oven, there was a knock on the door. Usually Scott just let himself in since Stiles had a habit of leaving the door unlocked when they were going to hang out but maybe he was just so out of it he was going with the polite route. Wait, he did leave the door open right?

With his eyebrows knitting, Stiles walked towards the front door and placed the small dish towel he used as an oven mitt in the back pocket of his jeans. “Listen bro, I know we haven’t had a hang session in a while but usually you know with my habit of using your spare key to get into your house that the same rule.” Yanking the door open, Stiles’ mouth dropped open for an indecent amount of time before his shock wore off and actual words were allowed to come forth and exist. “Annnnd you’re not Scott.”

Isaac bowed his head before looking at Stiles through his lashes. “You said I could come over, right? Scott said you needed soda so...” The werewolf held up a bag with three two liters in it before holding up his other hand. “And I brought chips.” 

“Awesome." Stiles nodded a couple of times before shaking his head and opening the door all the way to grant Isaac access to his house. “Of course. Thanks. You know, binge movie watching just isn’t the same without soda. It’s like a staple or something. You can’t not have caffeine. Though, I should keep my intake to a minimum or else you’ll get commentary and ranting at plot holes. I’ve been told its a bit of a mood killer. Leave it to me to ruin a perfectly good movie.” 

He smiled toothlessly before making a gesture for Isaac to come into the house. “I’m almost done with the snack preparation, and I’ve been slaving away at the oven for the past, oh, I don’t know, half hour,” Stiles made a wild and somewhat vague gesture before ending it with his index finger shaking at Isaac almost in a warning. “So you werewolf jerks better appreciate it.”

Stiles walked back towards the kitchen and began putting the wontons onto a plate. He heard a small chuckle from behind him. Turning his head to the site he pulled a questioning face, wondering what in the hell was funny. There wasn’t a funny way to take delicious quasi-oriental themed food off of a baking sheet. At least there wasn’t in his experience, though there was probably something on Youtube. Though, he had been trying to avoid it ever since the Two Girls Once Cup incident. He shuddered. Never. Again.

Isaac placed the two bags on the table. “Sorry, I wasn’t laughing at you. Just...” He shrugged, placing his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. And really, did Derek insist on the leather jackets? Was it some badass werewolf thing? Seriously, if he ever became a werewolf, he would not be wearing a leather jacket, just to give werewolves a bad name. Maybe he’d take on wearing sweater vests, geek it up. Argyle too. Maybe those embarrassing Christmas sweaters. Maybe he’d even bring some bow ties into the mix. Because bow ties were _cool_.

“Just...?” Stiles turned around, plate in hand as he stared down Isaac. Okay,maybe he didn’t stare him down so much as non-verbally beg him to share what the hell was so funny. Was there something on his nose? He knew there was nothing shocking or funny in his kitchen; all of that stuff was tucked down beneath his bed or in the corners of his closet. Okay, and maybe in the locked files in his computer. But that was mostly porn.

“Just weird doing the normal thing.” Isaac bit his lip before shaking his head. It was a vulnerable movement that instantly made Stiles feel like a giant asshole. Isaac didn’t have any friends before the bite, so he understood why this was such a big deal. If anyone needed a touch of normal in his life, it was him. No more asshole dad to worry about, even though those scars were deep enough to haunt him for his entire freaking life. 

Stiles nodded, flashing a goofy smile at the beta. “Yeah, well, get used to it man. I think I’m going to instill a rule about one normal non-pack emergency night a week. Maybe next time we’ll play Pictionary. Imagine Derek with that one. Or Jackson. Please tell me he’d suck at Pictionary, there has to be _something_ that dude sucks at. I bet Pictionary is like his kryptonite.”

At least that got a huff of laughter out of Isaac. Okay, cool. Stiles walked to the living room and placed the wontons on the coffee table along with the rest of the snacks when Scott walked through the door. Stiles placed his hands on his lips and rolled his eyes, “What? Come here empty handed? Dude.”

Scott’s eyes went wide and he hung his head. “Shit. I forgot the DVDs. I’m officially the worst friend ever.”

Stiles put his hands on his hips and shook his head, “Yeah, you are.” He let the silence settle in for a moment before cracking a smile, like he could ever stay mad at Scott when he was making those puppy dog eyes at him. Seriously, even before the whole werewolf thing, his damn expressive eyes were his secret weapon. If Stiles didn’t know any better, he would have thought that Scott knew what he was doing when he pulled that face. It would be massively diabolical if he were a psychopath. It was probably a good thing that Scott was just Scott.

He let out a laugh and gestured for his best friend to come the hell in and shut the front door.


End file.
